


The Quest to Altea- Atlantis AU

by HalfBack_Blue



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Kinda though, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Sibling Bonding, The Holts - Freeform, Voltron Atlantis AU, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBack_Blue/pseuds/HalfBack_Blue
Summary: Growing up on stories of Altea Keith is determined to find it. When he and a crew of explores finally find the lost city of Altea it is nothing like they expect it to be. But finding Altea became the least of Keith's problems.





	1. Chapter 1

It began with the ground shaking. An unnatural shaking that demanded the attention of everyone, including the young prince and princess of Altea. Lance stood up from the spot he his sister sat. He watched as the sky above him turned dark and countless airships swarm over towards the palace. Almost like they were running from something.

“Everyone to the shelters! Everyone to the shelters!” A booming voice warned each word following the beats of the bell that echoed through the city. Lance trembled, holding tight to his stuffed lion as people began screaming, running in all directions.

The once clear sky turned dark, it looked like the night, the only light came from the blue orb above the city. Fear struck his core as the once blue orb above turned red, it turned slowly like blood tainting water. Something was terribly wrong. Beside him his sister gasped, “The Heart.” her tiny voice almost impossible to hear.

“Lance! Allura!”

The King and Queen were quickly at their children’s side, embracing them in a worried hug. The royal guards were not far behind, “Your Highness this way. Quickly”

King Alfor nodded and picked up his daughter, holding her at his waist. The Queen took ahold of Lance’s hand, his eyes still transfixed on red crystal above. With both of their children accounted for, the family followed the guards.

“Come Lance!” The queen said pulling at him to follow. The sudden jerk shook his stuffed lion out of his loose grasp and onto the ground, Lance reached for it pulling against his mother’s iron grip to reach it.

Lifting Lance off the ground the Queen swung him in front of her, “Lance! Leave it! There is no time!” She pleaded. The small prince stared, his heart torn between the lion and his mother, but she looked scared. Looking at the lion once more Lance nodded.

Before the Queen could stand up a red light shone on her, turning blue in her presence. Lance watched as her warm motherly face melted off. Her face became blank, any concern she held for her son was gone. The crystal around her neck floated upwards towards the Heart her entire body to follow her crystal’s pull towards the Heart as her eyes clouded over a similar shade of blue as the light around her.

Lance pulled closer to his mother as more blue lights swirled around them- around his mother. He pulled at her sleeve hoping that she would kneel down and wrap him in a hug telling him that everything is ok, he would curl up in her arms until he fell asleep then everything would be fine. But the Queen didn’t even acknowledge him. He tugged harder at the sleeve, “Mother?”

The lights began closing in.

King Alfor looked for the missing presence of his wife, he turned to see the lights come together on his wife’s crystal with a flash of light. She hung limp in the air, slowing being drawn up to the crystal. Her limp hand managed to keep a grip on Lance’s gold bracelet, decorated with beautiful blue Jasper beads. It was given to young Altean royalty, their first steps before they inherited the throne. The prized bracelet slipped off of Lance’s wrist and towards the crystal with his mother.

Lance looked to see his mother float further into the sky. “Mother!” he cried, reaching out for her even though she far beyond his reach. She seemed to be inches away from the Heart. “Mother!”

Holding Allura close Alfor ran to his son who was sitting on the ground where the Queen once was, tears spilling from his eyes. He knelt on the ground with his son pulling him into his arms.

The Heart released a flash, the Queen completely consumed by the orb, the stone carvings that protected the Heart began to spin faster and faster until they became a blur of light. Alfor held Allura’s head down with one hand and Lance’s down with the other, pushing both of their faces into his chest. Shielding them from the blinding light coming from the Heart. “Close your eyes Lance! Look away!”

Surrounding the central part of the city were the Protectors; giant stone statues that, as their name implies, stand watch and protect the royal family and a large portion of Alteans from destruction. Their arms opened up creating a barrier, they all began to converge at the Heart at the center of the city until the central city was protected. Outside the barrier water thundered through the outer city, destroying everything in it’s path, the Earth protected by the barrier began sinking as the mountain of water crashed upon the city.

As quickly as it came it was gone. Only a swirl in the water was any indication of the city existing, but that too disappeared.

 

**Washington D.C 1914**

“Good afternoon Gentlemen. First off thank you board members for taking the time to hear my proposal. Now, we’ve all heard of the legend of Altea.” Keith stood on a small stage with an even smaller audience before him. Behind him was a large reversible chalk board with some scribbles of writing.

“A continent somewhere in the mid-Atlantic that was home to an advanced civilization possessing technology far beyond our own, that, according to our friend Plato here was struck by some cataclysmic event that sank it beneath the sea.” Keith leaned down and picked up a stack of large poster-like slides. The one he was holding had ‘Altea’ written across it with a larger question mark behind it

“Now, some of you may ask, why Altea? It's just a myth, isn't it? Pure fantasy? Well, that is where you'd be wrong.” He put the first slide down revealing the famous pyramids of Egypt. “10,000 years before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Altea had electricity, advanced medicine, even the power of flight. Impossible? Well not for them.”

Keith quickly showed several more slides of ancient ruins that seemed to prove the technological advancements the Alteans had. Keith once more flew through several slides of old text and proof, “Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agree that Altea possessed a power source of some kind, more powerful than steam, than, than coal. More powerful than our modern internal combustion engines.” he finally declared. “I propose that we find Altea, find that power source, and bring it back to the surface.”

Keith showed his final slide, a copy of a page full of illegible writing but the primary focus of the slide was the picture of a man holding a small book in the upper left corner of the page. “Now, this is a page from an illuminated text that describes a book called the Paladin’s Journal, said to have been a first-hand account of Altea and its exact whereabouts.” Squeezing himself between his podium and chalkboard Keith gestured to the writing on the chalkboard. The words Coast of Ireland was written neatly in the center of the board with many strange symbols above it, another language most likely.

“Now, based on a centuries-old translation of a Norse text, historians have believed the Journal resides in Ireland.” Keith, with little difficulty, lifted up a large, steel shield into his arms, “But after comparing the text to the runes on this Viking shield, I found that someone mistranslated. So, by changing this letter,” Keith twisted his wrist and used the cuff of his shirt to rub away the ‘R’ in Ireland on the chalkboard, “and inserting the correct one, we find that the Paladin's Journal, the key to Altea, lies not in Ireland, gentlemen, but in Iceland.” With the shield still in his arms Keith wrote in a ‘C’. Smirking at his audience Keith drummed his fingers along the top of the shield.

“Pause for effect.” He muttered to himself, “Gentlemen, I'll take your questions.” He said triumphantly, carefully setting the shield down next to him.

Just then the phone rings.

Keith glares at the direction of the phone, without looking back at his audience he holds up his index finger, “ ‘scuse me for a moment.” Jumping onto the chalkboard it fell backwards until it hit the table where the phone was, “Cartography and Linguistics, Keith Kogane speaking.”

Instantly angry curses and complaints about heating spewed from the other line onto which Keith only nodded and rolled his eyes at, “Ok ok. Give me a second.”

Setting the phone down Keith slid off the chalkboard, turned the lights on which shamefully revealed his makeshift audience of rusty pipes and abandoned hats. Setting aside his junkyard audience he steadied himself in front of the boiler. After rhythmically adjusting several knobs the machine responded with a deep growl. In normal circumstances that would be a bad sign, but to Keith it meant nothing. Taking his handy wrench Keith whacked the side of the boiler, silencing the growl. Should be fine, for now.

Sliding back over the chalkboard Keith picked up the phone, “Is that better?” He asked, doing his best not allow his irritation to leak into his voice. The person on the other end mumbled another stream of complaints ‘And don’t let it happen again!’ the person yelled much more clearly then hung up.

“Mmmhm, you’re welcome.” and he put the phone down. Keith angrily blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. Not even a ‘thank you’, sometimes Keith wondered why he even stayed here.

Pushing that aside those feeling he slid off the of board, faced his ‘audience’ and acted like nothing happened. An awkward smile smeared on his face while he tried to ‘act likeable’ as his brother always said.

“Now, as you can see by the....” He was prepared to point at the map on the board but found that a giant chunk of it was smudged. “...map” Keith stuttered about then looked down at his shirt to find the white chalk smeared everywhere. Hanging his head Keith groaned more irritated than before “Nevermind.” Of course this would happen to him. Why do I even bother.

Tossing aside what notes he had Keith walked over to small table. There he picked up a small picture, it was one of the only pictures he cherished. Keith held it up to the candlelight; his grandfather was dressed up in his uniform, medals and all, Keith, who had just turned six at the time, was standing next to him pulling at his sleeve. His Grandfather was the only parent Keith had for most of his lifetime. Keith smiles thinking how odd his Grandfather was; for his age he was rather tall and muscular. Along with his dark hair and an displeased expression, he always seemed to wear, he was quite an intimidating man.

The first week Keith had lived with his Grandfather he would pretend to be angry and hide himself away in his room. But really, young Keith was trying to avoid his Grandfather. Keith was later thankful that his Grandfather never gave up on pursuing him, after countless hours of stories storytelling Keith learned he only looked scary. The stories never ended with his Grandfather. Especially if it was about Altea. While Keith didn’t mind his other stories there was always something enthralling about Altea, something so mysterious that it just begged to be uncovered. For years his Grandfather has only fueled his desire to learn about Altea.

_“Why don’t people look for Altea Grandfather?” Keith asked years ago._

_His Grandfather frowned, “People only believe it’s a myth. A legend. They blindly refuse to accept something that is beyond understanding.”_

_“B-but it’s real! Can’t they see that.”_

_His Grandfather chuckled, smiling sadly._

_“Maybe one day, Keith. One day.”_

The clock chimed. Was it time already!? Brushing the chalk off of his shirt Keith gathered up his necessary materials in his arms, “Alright. Showtime.” Today the board will listen and Keith will get funding. _I’ll make you proud Grandfather._

A soft thump of mail entering his mail slot caught his attention. Keith read the letter, “Dear Mr. Kogane, this is to inform you that your meeting with the board has been moved from 4:30 P.M to 3:30 P.M…” Keith looked at the clock, it was four o’clock.

“What!”

Just as Keith was going to rush out the door another thump of mail coming through kept him from leaving. He opened the letter, “Dear Mr. Kogane, due to your absence the Board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend, Mr. Iversons office!” Rage bubbled inside of Keith. “What!?” Keeping only an armful of the most important of the important documents Keith ran out the door fuming. “There is no way! They can’t do this to me!” Not now.

..oO0Oo..

Iverson and the rest of the board members were just leaving their office, a chorus of laughter filled the empty hall.

“I swear Kogane gets crazier every year” Iverson announced loudly. Locking the door behind him.

The board nodded and mumbled in agreement, “If I hear the word ‘Altea’ again I’ll step in front of a bus!” a Board member said. “I’ll push you!” Another member laughed as he pushed the other member jokingly.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway, “Iverson!” Keith angrily called out. Keith was charging straight at them, completely pissed but trying to hold his temper in line. He still wants funding from these people.

All members of the board stopped clearly shocked that they were found so quickly and also terrified.

“Oh no!”

“How did he find us!”

All members of the board scattered, each finding an empty room to hide in and locking the door behind them. Iverson pulled on every door trying to find one that wasn’t locked. He pounded ferociously at the doors desperately hoping someone would let him in. They didn’t.

“Iverson, wait!” Keith called after him. Iverson hardly acknowledged him speaking, still trying to find somewhere to get away from Keith. “I found new evidence! Just listen for one moment. Please” the last word was muttered much quieter and filled with bitterness.

With nowhere else to hide Iverson ran towards and out the door of the museum into a cab already waiting for him. Keith was on his heels the whole way leaving him no room for escape. Just as Iverson shut his door Keith was already at the window handing Iverson several notes and scrolls full of his notes and evidence. “Hold these,” Keith said unraveling a scroll, “now if you look here at these ma-”

“Stop!” Iverson interrupted, throwing back all of the notes into Keith’s arms.

“The museum funds expeditions based on facts.” Every syllable was enunciated in the last word with clear precision.

“But sir-”

“Not!” Iverson refused to let him speak, “legends and folklore.” Keith could only stare at him, completely unable to respond.

Iversons ugly scowl turned into an almost sweet smile. “Besides we need you here.” he said.

“You do?” Keith asked not really believing him, but at the same time he loved being told he was needed. Was he really doing important work?

“Why of course. With winter coming we need someone to man the boiler.” he said again. He sounded like he actually cared.

“What? The boiler?” Keith’s face scrunched up.

Taking advantage of young Kogane’s confusion Iverson made a break for it. “Go! Go!” he yelled at the cab driver. With no second spared the cab took off, squealing tires and all.

Keith ran after the car barely able to keep up with in the increasing speed. “There is a journal in Iceland!” Keith yelled pulling out a small map, “I know it’s there, I’m sure of it.” As if pretending not to listen Iverson pulled out his watch then rolled his eyes before quickly shutting his window. Keith growled as another door (or in this case window) was slammed in his face. Maybe he can force fates door open.

Slipping the map back in his pocket he readied another piece of paper in his hand. Like they say; desperate people must go to desperate measures. And now Keith was very desperate. He’ll work with the consequences of his actions later.

Grabbing a hold of the cab Keith flung himself onto the hood of the car, almost falling as the unsuspecting driver swerved. In the back Iverson yelped with surprise.

“If you refuse to fund my proposal Iverson this,” Keith slammed the paper on the windshield of the car so Iverson could see it, “is my letter of resignation. Iverson I mean it I’ll- ” The cab swerved again successfully flinging Keith off. He landed painfully on on rough cobblestone road, “I’ll quit!”

The cab stopped and moved backwards until it was right next to him. Iverson opened the window looking down at the young man, unimpressed.

Keith glared at Iverson, “I swear I’ll quit and-”

“And what?” Iverson snapped, returning Keith’s harsh glare, “Flush your entire career down the toilet like your Grandfather?”

Keith’s face reddened at the mention of his Grandfather, “How dare you! My Gra-”

Iverson pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look look. I’m saying you have potential Kogane.” Iverson’s face softened, “Don’t throw it away chasing fairy tales.”

For a moment Keith almost believed him. A part of him wanted to believe it, wanted to believe that he was needed, wanted to believe that potential elsewhere. Something heavy filled his heart.

“Iverson, sir.” Keith said softly, standing up so he and the museum director were eye to eye, “I can prove that Altea exists.” he pleaded.

Iverson grunted, sticking his nose in the air. “You want to take an expedition so badly? Here.” he pulled out a silver coin, tossing it to Keith. “Take a trolley to the Potomac and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your head.”

Keith watched as the cab drove away. Even long after it was gone he stood there. This was his final chance to get funding if the board didn’t listen to him today they’ll never listen again. He blew it.

Kicking a nearby rock with an angry huff Keith turned around, making back to the museum to get his things. He was done for the day.

..oO0Oo..

The walk back to his apartment sucked to say the least. Along with his shattered dreams his body was painfully sore from the tumble off the car. Thankfully they were only scrapes and bruises but it still hurt. Not like he’d ever admit that to anyone.

Keith had taken the long way back home, mostly to just mope around and mull over everything. But also because he wanted to avoid going home. As much as Shiro will deny it he’s protective. Always wants to know what happened, if it was something bad he will do anything in his power to make him feel better. Except leave him alone. It was exhausting.

There was a loud explosion of thunder in the distance as rain fell until it was a downpour. Great. As if this day could get any worse.

..oO0Oo..

At some point in time the power must have gone out, Keith flicked the light switch which failed to brighten his dark apartment.

“Hello? Shiro? I’m home!” he called out.

Keith took off his dripping coat hanging it on a hook, walking further into his apartment he set all of his damp notes on a table. The only light came from the lone street light outside his window and the occasional flash of lightning, but it was enough to see a woman sitting on a chair by the window. Keith stopped at the sight of the intruder, his blood running cold.

“Keith Kogane I presume?” The woman’s crisp voice asked.

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” Keith demanded. Shifting his feet slightly ready to either run or fight.

The woman had very pointed features and, from what he could tell, almost gold eyes. Her platinum blond hair was pulled back in a tight bun with her bangs left out to hang over the right side of her face.

The woman shifted further into the chair, “My name is Haggar Katrina Sinclair,” she removed the fur shawl from her shoulders seductively, “I came down your chimney. Ho ho ho.”

Keith shifted uncomfortably, responding with a distrustful glare. She seemed to… appreciate it. Had he been any other guy they would be thinking with anything but his head. There is no doubt she’s broken a few hearts. Thankfully Keith’s is not going to be one of them.

There was a second of silence that Keith was unwilling to fill. Haggar, however was. “I am here because my employer has an...intriguing proposition for you.” Her finger brushed over her red stained lips, “Would you be interested?”

Today was just full of surprises wasn’t it. Keith brought his hand to his forehead as if he was trying to process this all.

“What? Who is your employer?”

Haggar grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was hardly able to scribble a small note on a napkin for Shiro telling him he’ll be home late before Haggar dragged him out. Keith tried to ask questions that might give him some insight to where he is going or who is Haggar’s employer.

Haggar simply said they were going to her employer. Where is your employer? Not far. Who is your employer? You’ll see. How long will I be there? Depends. She answered each question with a cool and monotone voice. Not much of a conversationalist, but neither was Keith, so he stopped asking questions and focused his attention to the grey landscape flashing by.

 

Keith must have drifted off at some point, waking to the car abruptly coming to a stop. Glancing out the window Keith saw they were parked outside of a mansion, easily the same size of the museum. Keith’s mouth hung open letting out a soundless ‘Woah’.

 

Haggar opened her door. “Let’s go pretty boy,” She taunted walking towards the mansion entrance.

 

“Hey!” growled Keith, cheeks flushed. Haggar only smirked walking into the extravagant inside. Keith followed in after Haggar, ignoring how quickly his jacket became soaked in the downpour.

 

Keith’s mouth hung in awe upon entering the mansion. Aside from the unnecessarily large fire place and ridiculously tall ceiling, ancient artifacts of all sorts hung on every inch of the wall while other items were carefully displayed on shelves or tables. Keith spun in circles trying to catch a glimpse of all the artifacts. Haggar kept walking, not caring if he was following or not.

 

“This way!” she snapped

 

Keith stumbled forward, still looking at the countless items hanging around. Mindlessly he took off his dripping coat, holding it in his arms.

 

“Do not drip on the Caravaggio” Haggar said waving her hand dismissively at his wet coat draped over his arm. “Step lively.” She ordered. “Mr. Kolivan does not like to be kept waiting.” She added more softly stepping into a caged elevator at the end of the end of the room. Keith slipped into the elevator at the last second before the doors clicked behind the two of them.

 

Haggar stepped in front of Keith skimming her fingers through his messy bangs, tucking long stands behind his ear. She moved to his shirt, smoothing out any wrinkles, straightening the sleeves, and folding his shirt collar back down. Anything to make a bit more presentable than he currently was. “You will address him as Mr. Kolivan or Sir. You will stand unless told to be seated. Do not anger him, keep your sentences short and to the point, are we clear?”

 

He nodded, hearing only half of the instructions that came at him rapid fire. The caged elevator doors opened, Keith stepped out paying he didn’t screw this up, whatever  _this_ was.

 

“And relax,” Haggar purred pulling the doors shut, “He doesn’t bite. Often.” The doors clicked shut and Keith was alone.

 

Much like the entrance this room was filled of Just like the entrance this room was filled with all sorts of knick-knacks, although these items seemed to be more personal, Keith saw several framed newspapers and pictures hanging on the wall. A large painting that hung over the fire place caught his eye. It was his Grandfather standing alongside another man who Keith did not recognize. “Grandpa?”

 

Keith could relax slightly knowing that this Kolivan person wasn’t a stranger. At least not to his family…

 

“Yes. One of the finest explores I have ever met.” A gruff voice behind him said. Keith turned around and saw the other man from the painting. Like the painting his white hair behind his ears stubbornly stood up, and his long braid hung neatly over his shoulder. The suit that was worn in the painting was replaced with a simple black tee and long loose pants, holding a fencing saber out in front of him pointing at his dummy opponent. He spoke without ever breaking his focus on his forever still foe.

 

“You must be young Kogane.” With incredible speed, he parried an invisible blow and lunged at the dummy, his sword bending as it impaled the chest.

 

Keith nodded, “Yes sir.”

 

Pulling his saber out from the dummy he faced Keith, placing his hand over his chest he bowed slightly. “Kolivan Whitmore. A pleasure to finally meet you.” Keith noticed a long scar over Kolivan’s right eye, he tried not to stare but couldn’t help to wonder where it came from.

 

He gestured to a rack full of fencing sabers, “Care to spar?”

 

Keith winced at the thought of sparing with Kolivan. Not only did he know nothing about fencing he was certain he would be killed in the first ten seconds… “Ah no thank you Sir.” Kolivan nodded before returning to his stance continuing to go through many forms.

 

“Did you really know my Grandfather?” Keith asked.

 

Kolivan hummed, “Yes. We met in Georgetown for college, class of sixty-six. We remained close friends until his final days,” He lunged at the dummy again, his saber a mere inch away from contact “he even brought me along on several of his ‘adventures’. Men would often compare his madness to fruit bat.” Kolivan expressionless face cracked with a grin. “He spoke of you and your brother many times.” Half-brother Keith muttered silently.

 

“Funny. He never mentioned you. Ever.” Keith said. Almost accusingly.

 

If Kolivan noticed Keith’s sharp tone he did not show it. He walked back and took is ready stance once more. “Well, he always knew how much I liked to keep a low-profile.”

 

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “Right.”  How was having a mansion and owning any artifact a museum doesn’t a low-profile?

 

“I presume you and Shiro are well.”

 

Keith shrugged, “We’re doing fine.” Kolivan nodded and went through another form. Keith watched. Every step, every block, every feint, towards the invisible opponent irritated him. Why bother to ask to spar if he was just going to do it anyways. If the dummy wasn’t going to attack he would.

 

“Sir should I be wondering why I’m here?” Keith asked, holding back every drop of irritation from leaking into his voice.

 

Kolivan spoke with his eyes fixed on his opponent, “Look on the table.” Keith wasn’t as satisfied with his victory as he thought he would be, but did what he was told. On the empty table behind Kolivan laid a very plain looking package, tied only with straw twine. Keith walked over to the package.

 

“It’s for you.”

                               For: Milo

                               With love

                                               Thace Thaddeus Thatch

 

It was written in his Grandfather’s ridiculously neat handwriting. Keith rubbed his eyes making sure he was seeing it correctly. It’s been almost a year now since his Grandfather’s death there is no way it could be from him.

 

“From my Grandfather?” Keith asked. His face a reflection of his own confusion.

 

Kolivan set his saber carefully next to the others, “He brought that to be many years ago. Instructing me that if anything were to happen to him I should give it to you when you were ready.” Grabbing his towel Kolivan wiped the sweat from his face, “Never knew that meant, but I figured you are as ready now as you’ll ever be.” He added quietly.

 

Keith pulled away the cheap brown paper to reveal a book. It took Keith a moment to realize what he was holding. At first glance, it was a simple leather-bound book reinforced along the sides and the spine by beautifully aged copper. On the center of the cover was a jagged swirl with a dot in the center, most would mistake it as a decorative marking or a symbol of sorts, not even consider it to be a letter. An Altean letter.

 

Keith’s eyes widened, “It can’t be…” He traced his fingers over the Altean letter on the front, “It’s the Paladins Journal.” Keith turned to face Kolivan, “Sir do you know what this is? This is the key to find the lost city of Altea!” This is what changes everything.

 

Kolivan chuckles, waving his hand dismissively, “Just a child’s tale,” hanging his towel over a chain he slips behind an old changing screen “nothing more.”

 

Keith was too absorbed in the journal to care, “It’s all here,” he muttered, “There are coordinates. Clues! I-it’s all right here!”

 

“Pah! It’s gibberish. Useless.”

 

Keith was flipping through the pages, quickly skimming over them. “No no. It’s a dead language, I’ve been studying dead languages before I could walk. It’s not gibberish, it’s just… difficult.” He could not wait until he could fully translate the text.

 

Kolivan walked out from behind the screen wearing a clean black suit with a dark purple dress shirt underneath along with a heavily decorated cane. As before his braid hung neatly over his shoulder. “It is probably fake.” he said. Every word slow and calculated.

 

Keith slammed the book shut, regaining his composure before he turned to face Kolivan. Had this man not just given him the only pathway to find the lost city he would have lost it, all his anger overflowing into a fury of rage. “Sir,” Keith gritted out just as slowly and carefully as he, “my Grandfather, your friend, would have known if this were a fake. I would know if it were a fake!”

 

Keith didn’t know how to convince him. He didn’t know what words to use to emphasize the importance of it. He didn’t know how to say how his Grandfather knew it was real, how Keith knew it was real. He felt like he was talking to the Museum board all over again.

 

Keith grabbed a fistfull of hair as his stomach tied itself into knots. “It’s real! I would stake anything that own- everything I believe in that this is the genuine Paladins Journal.”

 

He expected Kolivan’s eyes to be hard and stubborn, unwilling to believe. Just like everyone else’s, but they weren’t. They were almost expressionless, but his amber eyes glinted and the corner of his lip twitched upwards. He was… pleased?

 

Before Keith could read anymore of his expression Kolivan turned away throwing his hands up in a mock surrender. He took a seat at the end of a long table, gesturing for Keith to take a seat at the other end. “Alright. What will you plan to do with it?”

 

“I’ll-uh get funding.” Keith said. Taking a seat. “T-The museum. I’ll tell them.”

 

“They will not believe you.” His voice low and unforgiving.

 

“I’ll make them.” Keith snapped, “I will prove it- I will make them believe.”

 

“Like you did today, young one?”

 

“Ye- What?! No! How do you kn-” Keith didn’t want to know how Kolivan of all people knew. “Never mind. Forget about it.” Keith growled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kolivan raised an eyebrow.

“You know what. I will find Altea on my own. I’ll rent a rowboat if I have to!”

 

Slowly a grin crept onto Kolivan’s face, his grey eyes gleamed with satisfaction. “Congratulation Keith,” The words dripped like molasses from his mouth, “that is exactly what I wanted to hear.”

 

Keith stared for a moment, more confused than anything. What was he talking about.

 

“You can forget your rowboat,” he grinned, pressing a small button on the side of the table. The whole table collapsed inward making room for the platform rising from the center. There were little display models of trucks, different boating materials and an expedition class submarine. “We’re going to be traveling in style.”

 

Keith stared at the little wax replicas, picking up the little zeppelin for inspection.

 

“It has all been arranged” Kolivan said proudly, slapping his hand on Keith’s back. “For years your Grandfather would talk my ear off about that book. I never believed any of it for a minute. So, one day he and I made…We made a bet.” Kolivan walked over to a small table and picked up a small picture, “I said ‘Thace, if you ever find that so called Journal, not only will I finance the expedition but I’ll kiss you full on the mouth!”

 

Kolivan tilted the picture for Keith to see. “This is my embarrassment when he found the damn thing.”

 

Both Kolivan and his Grandfather were in the picture, his Grandfather with the Paladins Journal in hand. Kolivan was wiping his mouth with his sleeve while his Grandfather looked like he was gagging. Keith smiled, how this photographer was able to capture this was beyond him, seeing his Grandfather so relaxed was refreshing to Keith. It was that splash of color amongst the usual stoic version he always seemed to remember.

 

Kolivan set the picture back down slowly walking towards the raging fire pit, standing in front of the large painting of his Grandfather and Kolivan.

 

“Now, I know your Grandfather is gone Keith.” he said softly, “May his soul rest. But I am a man who keeps his word! Can you hear me Thatch! I’ll rest with no regrets!” Kolivan said it as if he was on top of a building screaming for the world to hear, his arms out and cane pointing at Thace.

 

Keith watched Kolivan take his cane down from the picture with a heavy sigh, followed by sad silence filling the room. The fire flickered and shadows danced against the walls while Kolivan stood there, his head hanging low.

 

Comforting people was never a strong trait in Keith. He was always awkward and ended up saying the wrong thing. So, Keith tried to always avoid the touchy-feely situations, but seeing Kolivan mourn his long passed friend- his grandfather- broke his heart.

 

Keith walked towards Kolivan until he was just next to him. No one said anything.

 

“Your Grandfather was great man,” Kolivan finally whispered, “You probably don’t know great. Those fools at the museum dragged him down, made a laughingstock out of him. He died a broken man.” he sighed. “If I could just bring back just one shred of proof of Altea, that’d be enough for me.”

 

Kolivan’s head remained lowered as if he were giving a moment of silence to his friend. After some time, Keith decided that he might need to be comforted, Shiro always reminded Keith to be conscious of other people’s feelings. To ‘read the room’. Just as he was going to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder Kolivan’s head shot up. Any grief that he once held seemed to melt away, replaced with bright eyes and a determined grin.

 

“Well we cannot waste time standing around. We have work to do!” Kolivan declared.

 

Keith jumped at his sudden change in behavior, becoming more confused by the second. He was on Kolivan’s heels as walked towards the large table scattered with the little replicas.

 

“Sir, if we’re going to do this we’re gonna need a crew!” Keith pointed out curtly. Wondering if he really knew what he was getting into.

 

“Done.” he replied swiftly, tapping his cane against a stack of papers on his desk.

 

“We need Engineers and Geologists.”

 

Kolivan picked up the top few folders of the stack and tossed them in front of Keith, their contents leaking out allowing Keith to catch a glimpse of the insides. “Only the best of the best.” he said smoothly.

 

“Hunk Garret; Best Engineering Geologist out there and trained as a certified doctor. Pidge Gunderson; the expeditions lead tech and mechanical expert. Don’t let her age fool you, she knows her way around an engine better than any man could, and has temper about as bad as one too. Matthew Holt; busted him out of a Galra prison, demolitions and communications.” Kolivan opened the folders, briefly summarizing each person.

 

Pulling a report out of a folder Keith began to read over the person.

 

“All a part of the same team who brought that journal back.” Kolivan said.

 

“Where was it?” Keith asked through a smirk. He was sure his theory was correct about that journals location, Keith wanted the confirmation. Even if it was to only have something to shove in Iverson’s face.

 

Kolivan threw down a picture an older man in the center was holding the journal in front of him, several men and women surrounded him, his Grandfather included, all beaming with pride. “Iceland.”

 

Keith lept in the air, “Yes! I knew it! I knew it was there! I-” His excitement was replaced with embarrassment as Kolivan looked down at him, an amused expression splayed across his face. Kolivan walked over to his chair and took a seat.

 

“We have our crew, now, all we need is an expert in gibberish.” he said, “It’s decision time Keith. You can either build off the foundation that your grandfather left you, or you can go back to your boiler room.”

 

Keith picked up the picture of the crew with the journal, struggling to wrap his mind around this all. His day started with disappointment followed by all his work and dreams thrown away by the museum board. Now? Every opportunity he could ever possibly wish for are all waiting on a silver platter.

 

Keith flopped into the chair across from Kolivan, “This is really happening.” he muttered combing his hand through his hair, “I mean this- this is for real!”

 

Kolivan nodded, “Ah, you are finally catching on.”

 

It was like last minute packing in his mind as a list began to form of everything he’ll need to do.

 

                               Start at the top of the list:

“Ok I’ll need to quit my job.”

“Done. You resigned this afternoon.”

“I-I did?” asked Keith.

“Yes. I don’t like leaving loose ends.”

Keith shrugged, no big deal. He crossed out item number one.

 

                               Number two:

“My apartment. Shiro!” Item two and a half…  “I’ll have to give notice, a-and tell Shiro! He’ll have to rent out my space or find somewhere else to live!” How could he forget Shiro! In that moment Keith felt like the worst brother ever.

“Taken care of. Shiro has been informed and is coming with us. His military and mining experience will be valuable.”

“He’s coming with us?” Keith doesn’t recall seeing his information anywhere.

“Of course,” Kolivan said. “Who would I be to tear a family apart.”

Inside he had a feeling it was a request from his Grandfather. While Shiro was only his half-brother and came into Keith’s life later on his Grandfather treated him like his own child. Shiro only knew his Grandfather for two years before he passed.

Keith crossed out the second item.

 

                               Number three, four and five.

“My clothes?”

“Packed.”

“My books?”

“In storage.”

“My cat?”

Chester meowed behind him, jumping onto Keith’s lap purring. Keith held the orange cat close, “My gosh.”

               ~~Number three, four and five.~~

This man truly works miracles.

 

Keith gently set Chester down as Kolivan walked over with the Paladins Journal in hand, “Your Grandfather had a saying; ‘Our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children,” Kolivan handed the book to Keith, “this Journal is his gift to you Keith.”

 

Keith looked down at the Journal the back at Kolivan, who was smiling softly and his amber eyes warm and welcoming. “Altea is waiting.”

 

This was real. This was real! He was going to find Altea! He was going on an expedition with an actual crew to find Altea! With the Paladins Journal in one hand and his jacket in the other Keith stood up, his hand outstretched to Kolivan, “Sir, count me in.”

* * *

 

 

 

> _I know I never mentioned Keith’s cat but his cat’s name is Chester. So if you are confused at all Chester is the cat._
> 
> _Shiro and the squad in the next chapter! Whoop Whoop! Then we get to Lance!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was actually pretty fun to write. As usual any comments are much appreciated! Thanks for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I know that there are a couple of Atlantis AUs but I could not resist to join in. I have this story on tumblr as well so come find me on tumblr. All love and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
